Regalo Improvisado
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: Sasuke ha olvidado una cosa importante y tendrá que improvisar para salir del aprieto.[Drabble][SasuNaru]


**Regalo improvisado**

Sasuke se encontraba ante la puerta de la casa de su amigo Naruto. Llevaban casi una hora esperándole en el lugar de encuentro del equipo siete y el rubio no había aparecido, por lo que pensó que quizás estuviera resfriado o algo parecido. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que aquel torbellino naranja no solía quedarse en casa por algo así, cada vez que pillaba un catarro, aparecía y hacía las misiones aunque tuviera que ir arrastrándose.

Pero no, aquel día Naruto no había aparecido por allí, y por algún extraño motivo, Sasuke tuvo el presentimiento de que algo le había ocurrido, por lo cual se disculpó con Kakashi y le dijo que tenía algo que hacer. En cuanto estuvo libre, se fue corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo. Por supuesto, no reconocería que estaba preocupado por él, así que ya se inventaría alguna excusa por presentarse allí de improvisto.

Aporreó la puerta durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que una voz enfadada se escuchó avanzando tras la puerta.

-Ya voy…joder, ¡¡YA VOY!!!

Un enojado Naruto abrió la puerta preparado para soltar la bronca del siglo a la persona que le estaba molestando. Sin embargo, cuando vio que era el Uchiha el que estaba ante su puerta, su rostro se quedó a cuadros.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Llevamos una hora esperándote, usuratonkachi.

-Hoy no voy a poder ir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me encuentro bien.

-Yo te veo con mucha energía, dobe.

-¿Qué más te da? Métete en tus asuntos.

Entonces, Sasuke se fijó con más atención en el aspecto de su rubio rival. Tenía los párpados hinchados y los ojos algo enrojecidos. El muy idiota había estado llorando por algún motivo. Naruto y llorar no se le hacían compatibles.

-Le he pedido a Kakashi que me de el día libre, ¿vienes a dar una vuelta?

-¡No! –gritó al instante- quiero decir…ya te he dicho que no me encuentro bien, así que hoy me quedaré en casa todo el día.

-Naruto, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

-Porque tienes un aspecto horrible, porque tú no faltarías a una misión ni aunque tuvieras las dos piernas rotas y porque has estado llorando y no quieres decirme por qué.

-No tiene importancia. Mañana estaré bien.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado hoy, dobe? –se acercó más sin darse cuenta, aunque cierto rubio sí que lo notó y no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso.

-Nacer –dejó escapar en un tono amargo.

-¿Nacer…? –de repente, cayó en la cuenta de que aquel era el cumpleaños de Naruto. Recordaba que hacía ya unos meses, éste se había desahogado acerca de Kyuubi y los aldeanos. Y él, como un idiota, no se había acordado.

–No digas eso, Naruto. Precisamente venía a traerte tu regalo de cumpleaños –"Genial, Sasuke, muy inteligente. Pero resulta que…¡no has traido ningún regalo!".

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Naruto incrédulo, alzando una ceja- Y, ¿qué regalo es ése?¿uno invisible?

-Por supuesto que no –"Un regalo, un regalo…¿un kunai de la suerte? Joder, que cutre…¿qué le doy?- Tu regalo es…-"¡mierda, mierda, mierda!"

-¿Mi regalo es…? –cada vez estaba más convencido de la mentira de su amigo.

-¡Este…! –y, desesperado y sin saber qué hacer, casi sin darse cuenta se encontró inclinándose sobre Naruto y plantándole un beso sobre los labios, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo al instante de recapacitar sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

Miró a su amigo y quiso que la tierra se lo tragase cuando vio la cara desconcertada de Naruto, que le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca semiabierta. Una expresión un tanto ridícula, la verdad.

-Feliz cumpleaños…a-ahí t-tienes tu r-regalo…-las palabras salían sin pensar, estaba completamente paralizado-¡…e-espero que te haya gustado!…-"¿cómo he podido decir eso? Oh, dios mío…soy idiota".

Consciente de la estupidez que acababa de hacer, se dio la vuelta lentamente y pensó que tan pronto como hubiera doblado la esquina echaría a correr como un poseso. Pero una mano le agarró del brazo antes de que hubiera andado más de un metro.

-Oye, Sasuke…¿a qué ha venido eso? –"tierra, trágame ahora, por favor" pensó el moreno.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-No me ha gustado –sentenció el rubio, a lo que el Uchiha respondió con un gesto amargo en su rostro-…pu…¿puedo devolvértelo entonces?

Sasuke trató de procesar la información que acababa de escuchar y sin tenerlo asimilado muy bien todavía, vio como un sonrojado Naruto se inclinó tímidamente hacia él y le plantó un beso casto y agradable en la boca. Sasuke, con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada de itiota, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, mirando hacia algún lugar perdido.

-S-si quieres…puedes quedarte conmigo y celebrar mi cumpleaños…-Naruto tampoco sabía muy bien dónde mirar.

-Ok…-aceptó ahora un poco más consciente de la situación, entrando en la casa del rubio y esperándole en el recibidor mientras cerraba la puerta- ¿Sabes una cosa, Naruto?

-…¿Qué? –se volvió para mirarle, algo azorado.

-En verdad quiero que te lo quedes –dijo fingiendo estar muy serio- no esta bien rechazar los regalos de los demás, ¿no crees?.

-Tienes razón –se rascó la cabeza con un lindo tono rosado en las mejillas pero ya más confiado. Fingió también ponerse serio- devuélvemelo, entonces.

-Te lo voy a devolver con extras, usuratonkachi.

Y dicho esto, jaló a Naruto hacia él y le beso de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Después de todo, aquel día no había sido tan triste como esperaba, pensó el kitsune. La próxima vez, se aseguraría de invitar a Sasuke a celebrar su cumpleaños.


End file.
